Love I Wanna Be In
by GLEEK113096
Summary: Santana and Brittany are best friends and Santana loves Brittany. But Brittany has a boyfriend. What happens when Brittany ends things with him and Santana tries to steal her heart? Does she get the girl?
1. Chapter 1

**SANTANA's POV**

Two years. I have felt this way about Britt for two years and have yet to be able to do a damn thing about it. It's not like I don't want to-because trust me _I do_- she's had a boyfriend the whole time I have loved her. He's such an asshole. She knows it, I know it,_ everyone_ knows it. But she's still with him. I just wish one time, _one goddamn time,_ she'd realize that she needs to end it. This may seem like me being selfish but even Quinn and Rachel think so too. I may not particularly like Rachel but I agree with her.

*bbbbzzzzz*

_Incoming Text: __**Britt-Britt**_

_**Hey San, can you come over? It's really important..-B**_

_TO Britt-Britt: __**Be there in ten. -S**_

Important? I hope Britt isn't in trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a ten minute drive, I made it safely to Brittany's apartment. I go to knock on her door but it is slightly opened so I just push it open.

"Britt?"

Nothing.

"Brittany?"

All of a sudden a loud sob came from down the hall. I run down the hall as the sobs get louder I burst into Britt's bedroom door.

"Britt? What's wrong? What happened?"

"H-he h-hit me S-San." She said in between sobs.

Anger flared and coursed through my body like there was no tomorrow.

"Where? Where did he hit you Britt? Let me see."

I went to pull her hands away from her face but she just cowered further into herself. _Whenever I find this bastard he'll regret even thinking about touching her._

"C'mon Britt you gotta let me see it so I can help you. Please? It's just me; I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

She reluctantly moved her hands away from her face and I could already see the purple starting to show with the swelling of her right eye. I have no clue what happened but all I know now is that after I make sure Britt is okay, he's never going to be seen again.

"Let's go put some ice on that," I said calmly. But she didn't move from her spot on the bed. "Or I'll go get some. I'll be right back B." The slight nod she gave let me know she heard me.

As I walked down the hallway to the kitchen, I see the shambles the place is in. Britt's normally clean floor has clothes and shards of glass everywhere. On the red couch, clothes are laying randomly as if she was in the middle of folding them when she was interrupted. As I make it to the kitchen, I see a broken chair and smashed dirty dishes. _And I thought I had anger issues._

I got her some ice and wrapped a clean towel around it so it wouldn't be too cold on her face. As I walk back into her room, I notice she is sleeping peacefully. I sit the ice next to her face and brush some loose strands of her gorgeous blonde hair back from her face. I sit there for a while but I start to even creep myself out so I leave to finish folding her clothes and clean the apartment. But not before a gentle, barley there kiss to her forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours, some crappy daytime television and a can of Dr. Pepper later, I hear someone treading down the hall. I look up and see a bruised but still beautiful blonde looking somewhat tired coming towards me. Figuring now isn't the time to ask what happened I make some room for her on the couch to cuddle.

"Hey," she mumbles tiredly and I can't help but find it completely cute.

"Hey yourself. Would you like to join me?" I ask hesitantly still remembering her reaction earlier.

I get my answer as she walks over and makes herself comfortable leaning against me. She grabs the remote and changes it to a Disney movie. _Finding Nemo. _ One of her all time favorites. We watch the movie in a comfortable silence until she speaks, "Not that I don't mind but why are you hear?"

"You texted me around noon and asked me to come over. Said it was important. So I came over, saw your face, tried to help, and you fell asleep. How does your face feel?"

After a moment she looks up at me with sadness and hurt in her eyes and immediately I feel that anger towards her stupid boyfriend, Sam. "It hurts a lot. Thanks for the ice and for coming over by the way."

"It's not a problem Britt. That's what best friends are for. Do you mind telling me what happened though?"

She looks back down and I begin to think that she doesn't really want to talk about it just yet, But as as soon as I go to change the subject she says, "He got mad. Like super mad. Even worse than you that one time Rachel beat you in poker."

"She. Cheated."

"If you say so San," she says with a little chuckle that melts my heart.

"What made him so angry?"

"He thinks..that I'm interested in someone else."

Someone else? Dammit. Just my luck.

"Who?" I ask tentatively.

"Umm..he thinks that I have feelings for uh, you actually," she said nervously.

"Me huh? Why does he think that?" well that was a complete shock. She's my best friend. Yeah she's bi-curious but that doesn't automatically make her have feeling for me since we're close and I'm Lebanese.

"He says we spend more time together than I spend with him. He thinks you're in love with me or something and he's jealous. When I told him that we were just friends he freaked and started throwing things. He had had a few drinks which only made him angrier. After I kept denying my feelings for you he hit me. I stood there in shock for all of five seconds before I kneed him where the sun don't shine and ran to my room. I heard the apartment door slam a few minutes later and that's when I texted you."

_Wait, did she say she was __**denying **__her feelings for me? Does that mean she has feelings for me that she thought she needed to deny? God, I hope so._

"So he just left? No apology or anything?"  
"Yeah pretty much. I don't have any calls or texts from him either so I don't know where he's at, what he's doing-"

"_Who_ he's doing."

She gave me a stern look that said I went too far.

"Sorry" _Not really._

"_Anyway,_ I just hope he hasn't hurt himself or anything," she said worriedly.

"Who cares? Look at what he did to you Britt. He deserves whatever is coming to him." I said as I stood up from my position on the couch, ready to hunt the bastard down.

"San, where are you going? Don't hurt him!" she yelled as I walked out the door.

"No promises Britt!" and with that I took off in search of the asshole who hit my girl.. I mean Brittany.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After two hours of searching I got a text from Britt telling me that Sam was at her apartment apologizing and bawling his eyes out like the baby he is. Okay, maybe she didn't call him a baby but he she did say the other stuff. He's lucky I didn't find his ass first. Letting out an irritated sigh, I headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later I was sitting in my best friend Noah Puckerman or Puck's diner waiting on my breakfast when I heard the best news of my entire life.

"Did ya hear Brittany Pierce finally ended it with that jerk of a boyfriend Sam Evans?"

"Yeah, some folks in her apartment building said they had a huge fight about something and that she ended it. For good….."

At first I didn't believe my ears but when I looked down the bar and saw Quinn sitting with Tina chatting about it, I knew I needed to go see Brittany.

After a quick drive to her apartment building, I flew up the stairs to her floor and ran to her door knocking rapidly.

"Britt? You here?"

In two seconds the door slung open and a red eyed, tear stained face Brittany appeared. As soon as I saw her I engulfed her in an enormous Lopez hug and felt her body rack with sobs. Even though I loved having her so close to me I reluctantly loosened my grip and ushered her to the couch. After a few minutes of her crying and me whispering soothing words in her ear to help calm her down, her sobs turned to sniffles.

"It's over San. I broke up with him."

"Britt, I know that you loved him or whatever but breaking up with him was a good thing. No one liked him. We just didn't want to say anything because we didn't wanna hurt your feelings."

She sat there and thought about what I just said. Then she looked up at me with recognition in her eyes as she finally realized why any of our friends hardly ever had anything good to say about him and why we never really wanted to hang around him. It was then that I felt a small sliver of hope that maybe she would get over him and be mine.

"Thanks San. You're an amazing friend and you'll be a good wife to someone one day." And with that she drifted off to sleep and I thought about how good of a wife I could be to _her_ someday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two and a half weeks had passed since Britt broke things off with Sam and I still hadn't made my move. What? I don't wanna be a rebound okay? Geez, pushy, pushy. But things are about to change this Friday night. Britt and I are going out to a bar we used to frequent when she was single. When went because Friday was karaoke night and not to toot my own horn or anything but I'm a pretty decent singer. Britt's not so bad herself. In fact, all of my friends used to be in our glee club in high school.

But _anyways,_ I plan on singing a song dedicated to Britt telling her exactly how I feel and the song describes our situation perfectly. I just hope she has feelings for me that she's open to exploring.

I have been practicing this song like there is no tomorrow. And if I want Britt to be mine it _has _to be perfect because she only deserves the best. I'll admit I have asked for some help from Rachel. What can I say she is extremely talented and if I want this to be perfect I need her help. She knows about my feelings for Britt, it was the only way I could get her to help me. Although I have a feeling she would've done it without me telling her what it was for. I've got three days til Friday and I still have no clue what to wear. Better call Quinn.

"Hello?"

"Hey Q, its San."

"Hey S, what's Up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and help me out?"

"Sure. What ya need help with?"

"Oh just trying to figure out what I should wear Friday."

"Why? You always know what to wear. What makes this Friday any different than any other time we've gone out? Trying to get laid hmm?"

_Damn Quinn and her prying._

"Yeah, uh, something like that.."

"Okay, I'll be over in twenty minutes."

And with that she hung up and I proceeded to look for my best clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later-_leave it to Q to be on time-_Quinn was knocking on my door. Rushing down the steps I noticed she wasn't alone. Berry was with her. I don't _really_ have a problem with her it's just she has a big mouth and doesn't know when it's time to shut it. Hopefully she didn't tell Q what was really happening Friday night.

"Hey Quinn, Berry"

"Hey S."

"Hello Santana. As you know I have exquisite taste in clothing with Kurt being one of my closest friends he has helped me with my attire through the years as he is a designer in New York now. So when Quinn told me that you needed help picking out clothes for Friday I kindly offered my services as to be a good friend and to help you with your-"

"Shut it Berry! Just come in."

As they walked in Quinn snickered and Rachel walked uncharacteristically quiet into the house as to not enrage the fiery Latina.

"So as Berry already knows, I'm in love with Britt-"

"I KNEW IT! AAAAHHHH! You two would look so cute together! Why did you tell Berry before me? Does B know? Who knows? Is this why Friday is important? Oh my gosh it is, isn't it? Well?" Quinn asked rushed and impatiently.

"Yes," I breathed out. "But you gotta keep your mouth shut about it because only you two know. I want Britt to know about my feelings Friday. And Berry only knows because if I didn't tell her she wouldn't have helped me with my song."

"You're going to serenade her? Awww San how sweet! I didn't know there was a romantic side in you." Quinn squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we just go find me an outfit?" I asked impatiently.

They rushed up the stairs squealing like the little girls they are. After a sigh of relief, I followed but much quieter.

By the time I got up the stair they were already ruffling through my clothes and it looked like a tornado came through my bedroom. _Holy shit. Can't leave 'em alone for five minutes. What have I gotten myself into?_

After trying on about twenty different outfits that all had _something _wrong with them or _something_ didn't look right, we found the perfect one. It was pretty plain actually, nothing special. Just a pair of light skinny jeans-tight but not too tight; a baby blue V-neck t-shirt; with my leather jacket and my new Nike Zoom KD V iD sneakers. I was looking pretty bad ass if I do say so myself.

"I'd date you," Quinn said. "Ya know if I was gay."

"I'd fuck you," Rachel breathed out.

Well if things weren't awkward before they sure as hell are now.

"Thanks for the help guys. I really appreciate it. I'll see you later."

And with that I quickly ushered them out the door and changed clothes to get ready for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Friday. The day I have wanted to be here so bad. But now that it's here I'm kinda freaking out. What if Britt doesn't have feelings for me? What if she thinks I suck? What if she hates the song? What if she thinks I put her on the spot? Oh hell no. I can't do this. I look over at Quinn who is sitting next to me at lunch ready to back out.

As if she heard the internal conflict she looks at me and says, "Santana you are NOT about to back out of this! Britt has feelings for you! Even Helen Keller could see that! You're gonna be fantastic no matter what you sing. The fact that you're doing this is just gonna make B like you, if not love you, even more than she already does. So just calm down, you'll do great. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

I give her a grateful smile and a small nod to let her know I got it. I turn back to eating my cheeseburger and run through the lines of the song in my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm on my way to the bar Rave and I can't help but feel nervous. I need to calm down so Britt doesn't suspect anything when I see her. As I pull in the parking lot, I see Britt standing with Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Finn, Tina, and Mike. Britt looks hot as always. She's got on this light blue top that really brings out her gorgeous blue eyes; a pair of white short shorts which make her ass looking amazing by the way; and her white chucks. She's gorgeous even in the simplest outfit.

I get out of my car and make my way over greeting everyone with a quiet hey and a hug for Quinn and Britt.

"Who's ready to party?" Puck yelled.

Everyone hoots and hollers and we head in without having to stand in line because Puck has "connections." As we make our way in I can smell the alcohol and feel the thump of the music and I'm ready to tell Britt. It's only 8 and I don't sing until 9:30 so I still have a while to loosen up a bit. We order our drinks and catch up before I get dragged away to the dance for by Britt.

_Young hearts, out our minds__  
__Runnin like we outta time__  
__Wild childs, lookin' good__  
__Livin hard just like we should__  
__Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)__  
__That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)_

She started swaying her hips to the music and I forgot how to breathe. She's such an amazing dancer. After a second I realized that I was just standing there like an idiot so I started dancing too but there was no way I could keep up with her moves.

_Looking for some trouble tonight__  
__Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side__  
__Like it's the last night of our lives_

_We'll keep dancing till we die__  
__I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums__  
__Oh what a shame that you came here with someone__  
__So while you're here in my arms,__  
__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young__  
__We're gonna die young__  
__We're gonna die young__  
__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

She turned around and started grinding on me. Did it just get on hundred degrees hotter in here or is it just me?

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young__  
__Young hunks, taking shots__  
__Stripping down to dirty socks__  
__Music up, gettin' hot__  
__Kiss me, give me all you've got__  
__It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)__  
__That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)__  
__Looking for some trouble tonight__  
__Take my hand I'll show you the wild side__  
__Like it's the last night of our lives__  
__We'll keep dancing till we die_

I kept my hands on her hips so I was in rhythm with her. She kept grinding her ass harder into me like there was no tomorrow. I didn't have a problem with it but I was getting hotter every second that went by. If she keeps dancing like this I'll definitely just explode right here, right now.

To save myself, I asked if she wanted a drink. She nodded and we headed over to the bar and ordered. As we sat there cooling off I said, "You're still the best dancer I've ever seen."

At this she blushed and asked, "Even better than Mike?"

"Psh, Mike is no competition. Just look at him." I motioned to where Mike and Tina were dancing in the crowd. I have to admit he's really good but he's got nothing on Britt. And that's not biased at all.

Next thing some guys are walking over to me and Britt. I notice them before she does so I try to get up and leave with her but the guys walked faster over to us.

"Hey sexy can I buy you a drink?" the red headed guy asked looking at Britt. He was a little taller than her and had a good build, probably an athlete of some sort.

"Um, no thanks. I'm fine," Britt said trying to let him down easy but this guy wansn't having any of it.

"C'mon just one drink that's all?"

"No thanks. I'm here with my friends anyways and I think we were about to leave."

"How about a dance? Huh? How does that sound?" This guy can't take a hint can he?

I look over at his friend who seems uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Hey, can tell your friend to back off?" I asked him nicely not wanting to be violent.

"He's not gonna listen to me. I didn't even want to come cover here and bother you but he wouldn't listen." He said.

_God, I have to do everything._

"Look buddy, she said no and that means no. Now will you just leave us alone? Thanks, bye." I said walking away taking Britt's hand in mine. Two steps away and I feel Brittany's hand starting to slip away from mine. I turn back and notice that ginger boy has grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. I storm back over there and get all up in this creep's face.

"What part of NO don't you get dude? She said no! That's called being rejected. Get over it and find some other girl who actually might be interested cause buddy she ain't! Now get lost before I go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass!"

He looked at me like he was going to say something back. He gave me a dirty look, turned to his friend and walked off. A proud smirk creeped its way onto my face. _Who did he think he was?_

I was so caught up in my head that I didn't feel Britt wrap her arms around me in a thank you. I just wrapped mine back around her super tight hopefully in a way to let her know that I wasn't going anywhere. We made our way back to the table and I checked my phone. _9:20. Oh shit! It's almost time for me to go up there and sing! I hadn't even heard the dj call for the singers before me._

I leaned over to and whispered to Britt, "This is for you. I hope you like it. Meet me at the bar if you do."

She turned and gave me a confused look but I walked away before she could question it. I chanced a look at Quinn and she gave me an encouraging smile and soon turned back to her conversation with Berry. I could feel Britt's eyes on me the whole walk backstage.


	4. Chapter 4

As I make my way backstage, I notice my friend Finn Hudson. He's the guy who helped me set tonight up. "Hey, Finn!"

"Santana, hey! I was just gonna come find you. You ready to go on?"

"As ready as I'm gonna be."

"What? Santana Lopez is _nervous_? I never thought I'd see the day." Finn joked.

"Ha ha ha. Yes, jackass I am nervous. This is a huge deal for me. This song will change things between me and Brittany. I just want her to really like this song. And me."

"Wow. I didn't know this meant that much to you. I'm sorry," Finn said sincerely. I just nodded in reply. "I'm gonna go introduce you to the audience."

I walked over to the guitars and picked up mine. As I turned toward the stage, I heard Finn introducing me.

"_Up next is an old friend of mine. It's her first time up on stage in a while so everybody give a warm welcome to Santana Lopez!"_

They started clapping as I walked on stage. I smiled at the audience and looked around for Brittany.

"Hi everybody. Thanks for coming out. This song is for a friend of mine. I hope you like it, B," I said looking right at Brittany. She smiled softly at me as I started to play.

_I've always been there every time he let you down. _

_I caught your fallin' tears before they hit the ground._

_But I just heard somebody say that you finally told him goodbye._

_Well, girl now you've finally made your move, now I'm here to make mine._

I locked eyes with Brittany as I sang the song.

_I wanna be there when you wake up,_

_Be more than just your friend,_

_Baby there's no mistakin',_

_You're the love I wanna be in._

_I've kept my feelings under lock and key._

_Couldn't let you see them even though it was killin' me._

_You can't imagine all the time I spent wishin' you were mine._

_I just know if we ever kissed, we'd go crazy, baby, for the rest of our lives._

_I wanna be there when you wake up,_

_Be more than just your friend,_

_Baby there's no mistakin',_

_You're the love I wanna be in._

_Well, I wanna be there when you wake up,_

_Be more than just your friend,_

_Baby there's no mistakin',_

_You're the love I wanna be in._

_I wanna be there when you wake up,_

_Be more than just your friend,_

_Baby there's no mistakin',_

_You're the love I wanna be in._

_You're the love I wanna be in, ah yeah._

_I wanna be there when you wake up._

My eyes never left Britt's the whole song so hopefully she would understand what I was trying to say. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I turned around and walked off stage as she walked in the direction of the bar. I saw Finn standing next to a man who looked kind of businessy.

"Hi. Santana, right?" the man asked.

"Um, yeah that's me. Can I help you with something?" I asked uncertainly.

"My name is Will Schuester. I work at Sylvester Records. I saw you up there singing and I have to say that I like what I saw. I was wondering if you were interested in coming down and singing for my boss. Maybe get you a deal. I think you have a shot at being big with your voice, Santana. Here's my card. Call me if you want to show us what you've got."

I took the card and looked it over. "I'll think about it and get back to you."

"Alright, thanks for your time. Have a nice night," Will said and turned around and left. I turned to Finn who had a smile on his face almost as big as mine. I gave him a hug and then remembered the whole reason we even had that conversation.

"Britt. I gotta go talk to her."

"GO GET YOUR GIRL SANTANA!"

I took off towards the bar where I saw Brittany waiting for. I walked up to her and sat down at the bar stool next to her.

"Hey Britt."

She turned towards me and gave me a huge grin.

"Hey San. I really like that song. But there's something I gotta ask you about it." She seemed nervous.

"Okay, shoot."

"That song was for me, right?" I just nod my head. "And is that really how you feel?"

"Yea Britt, that's really how I feel. How do you feel…about me?" Have you ever felt like you wanted to know something but then again you don't? That's how I feel right now.

"You're my best friend San and I really, really care about you. Do you remember when you came over a few weeks ago to help me with Sam?" she asked nervously. _She's so cute._

"Yeah, why?"

"Well remember how I told you Sam said he thought I had feelings for someone else? And that someone was you?" I nod so she knows I'm following. "He was right. I really like you San."

"I really like you too, Britt." I said with the world's largest smile on my face.

"Yeah, I got that."

"Oh, yeah right. I, uh, I knew that." _You are an idiot, Santana. Stop blushing._

"You're really cute, you know that?" _This girl will be the death of me._

"So Britt, I was wondering if maybe you, uh, wanted to go on like a date with me tomorrow night."

"Yes of course! I mean, yeah." She said excitedly. She's so adorable when she blushes.

"Awesome. I'll pick you up at 7 but in the meantime you wanna dance?" She got up and grabbed my hand and pulled me out on the dance floor. She threw her arms around my neck ad I put my hands on her hips.

_Show you off__  
__Tonight I wanna show you off (aye,aye,aye)__  
__What you got__  
__A billion could've never bought (aye,aye,aye)_

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight__  
__I wanna show you all the finer things in life__  
__So just forget about the world, we're young tonight__  
__I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

She turned around and started grinding her wonderful butt into my front. Her dancing is such a turn on. She's amazingly talented.

_Cause all..I need, is a Beauty and a Beat__  
__Who can make my life complete__  
__It's all..Bout you, when the music makes you move__  
__Baby do it like you do__Cause..__  
_

I started singing into her ear.

___Body rock,__Girl, I can feel your body rock (aye,aye,aye)__  
__Take a bow, you on the hottest ticket now (aye,aye,aye)___

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight__  
__I wanna show you all the finer things in life__  
__So just forget about the world, we're young tonight__  
__I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya___

_Cause all..I need, is a Beauty and a Beat__  
__Who can make my life complete__  
__It's all..Bout you, when the music makes you move__  
__Baby do it like you do___

_In time, ink lines, b-bitches couldn't get on my incline__  
__World tour, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign__  
__Justin.. Bieber, you know Imma hit 'em with the ether__  
__Buns out, weiner, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selena__  
__Beauty, Beauty and the Beast__  
__Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest__  
__Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased__  
__Every time a beauty on the beats___

_Cause all..I need, is a Beauty and a Beat__  
__Who can make my life complete__  
__It's all..Bout you, when the music makes you move__  
__Baby do it like you do__  
__Cause..._

After the song we got drinks, danced a little more and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours until my date with Britt at Breadstix and I have Quinn over helping me with what I'm going to wear.

"What about this?" I look up at what she's holding and see a red leather jacket, a black shirt, and a pair of black jeans.

"Q, you are a genius."

I walked over and tried the clothes on. I was smoking hot. I walked over to my closet and put on m black and red Lebron X iD shoes and walked over to Quinn. She nodded her head in approval.

"Sit." She pointed to my bed so I walked over and sat down. She stood in front of me with a stern look on her face and said, "I know you like Britt and that she likes you. Don't screw it up Santana 'cause if you do then I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on your ass." I chuckled at that but stopped at the pointed look she gave me.

"Look Q, I have no intentions of screwing this up or hurting Britt. Ever. I want her to like me as much as I like her. Why would I do anything to screw that up?"

"I know you wouldn't do it intentionally but you know how she is. Britt's sensitive. And don't tell me you just _like_ her. We both know you love her," she smirked knowingly. _Man I hate that smirk. Why does she have to know everything?_

"Yes, I love her. She just doesn't need to know that yet."

"Are you going to tell her you love her?"

"Yeah of course I'm gonna tell her eventually but not anytime soon. We have to see how tonight goes and if I can get her to fall in love with me then that's great, but if not then hopefully we can still be friends."

"You really do care about her, don't you?"

"No shit. I wouldn't have done the song or come up with this wonderful date in less than twenty-four hours if I didn't." _And _she's_ the smart one._

"Alright, smartass I'm leaving. Good luck tonight and remember not to screw anything up." She walked over and hugged me and left, leaving me alone with my nerves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6:59 p.m.

I knocked on Britt's door and hear some shuffling around inside. A second later an angel opens the door and I forget how to speak. Brittany is wearing a light blue dress that really brings out her beautiful eyes and it hugs all the right places. Her hair is in light curls and she has just the tiniest bit of make-up.

"Hi San."

"H-hey Britt. Y-you look wow.. I mean you look beautiful. Not that you look bad any other days. You always look beautiful." _Santana Lopez pull yourself together right now! It's Brittany. The same Brittany you met in college with Berry._

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She said with a wink.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

We walk over to my car and I open her door. She says a small thanks and smiles at me. I smile right back and walk to the driver's side.

"So San, where are we going?"

"Well that Britt, is for me to know and you to find out." I reply with a smile in her direction.

"C'mon San tell me, please?" She's practically bouncing in her seat. _She gets any cuter and I'm going to cave and tell her._

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Oh, alright. Have it your way San." The next five minutes of the drive we sat in a comfortable silence.

"Stay right there." She looked at me confusedly but did as I said. I got out of the car and quickly made my way to her side of the car and opened her door. She smiled and looped her arm through my offered one. We walked in and were taken to a table in the back.

"Hi, I'm Brandi and I'll be your waitress for tonight. What can I get you to drink?" she said politely. I could feel her eyes on me but I was only looking at Brittany.

"I'll have a water."

"Same."

"Ok they'll be out shortly," and walked away.

"She was staring at you the whole time she was here. It's like I was invisible," Brittany said dejectedly.

"Well I was only looking at you so I didn't notice but B you are not invisible. You are the prettiest girl in the world." I told her. She blushed at my statement and looked down shyly.

"Thanks, San."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Here's a list of songs that I used so far.**

**Die Young - Ke$ha**

**Beauty and a Beat – Justin Bieber**

**You're The Love I Wanna Be In – Jason Aldean**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooooo sorry for the gigantic time between updates. But school is out for now so updates should come quicker and there should be more. **

**Also, I've decided to change things up a bit and make this in Brittany's point of view. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BRITTANY's POV**

Santana has made this the best date I have ever been on, even if it is just Breadstix. I think the fact that it's a date with her is what makes it so great. She's so sweet and caring. I don't want this night to end. San just paid for the dinner and I don't wanna leave her yet, hopefully this isn't the end.

When our waitress comes back, I see her slip something that looks suspiciously like a slip of paper. She walks away cockily and I just wanna hit her. Santana picks the paper up confused and looks over it. Realization etches its way onto her face and she crumples it up.

She looks at me and says, "The waitress gave me her number. She must be blind or something because I am obviously on a date with the most beautiful girl in the world and even if this wasn't a date, I wouldn't consider her. She's crazy."

I just smile at her, all of the jealousy slipping away after listening to her words. _Oh Santana, always the charmer._

When we make it to the car Santana opens my door for me again and I give her a kiss on her cheek for being so sweet. No one has ever opened my door for me. As we make our way out of the parking lot, I realize that we aren't heading towards my apartment.

"San, where are we going?"

"To finish our date."

I smile and nod and look out my window trying to figure out where we are going since she's not going to tell me. Almost ten minutes later and we are at the top of an extremely tall cliff overlooking the city.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" I ask jokingly.

San just laughs her heavenly laugh and shakes her head no. She gets out and I follow suit wanting to get a better look. I look at San and see the most adorable pout on her face.

"What's wrong, Sanny?"

"I wanted to open your door for you."

"San you are the only person to open my door for me. Ever. I think it's sweet that you keep doing it. I'll let you get it next time okay?"

"Really? I'm the only one that's done that for you?"

"Yes. You're the sweetest person I know."

"No, Britt I'm badass. Opening your door is just me being the gentlewoman I am."

"You're still sweet."

"Badass Britt, badass."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

She grabs my hands and pulls me over to sit on a blanket I didn't even notice was there. She sits next to me and we sit in a comfortable silence until my amazement of the view makes me break it to ask how she found this place.

"I was just driving around one day and stumbled upon it. I come up here to think sometimes. Not a lot of people know about it."

"So this place is pretty special?"

"I guess."

"I don't want to make this place un-special because you brought me here, San."

"You are special Britt and I wanted to share this place with you. If anything you make it even more special than before."

The way she is looking at me right now makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Her eyes look filled with so much sincerity and love. I see her eyes flicker down my face towards my lips but she looks back at my eyes just as quickly. I want to kiss her. I'm going to kiss her. I slowly lean in and she starts to do the same. As soon as her lips touch mine I feel a spark. I feel that this is where I should be. The softness of her lips is captivating. I feel her tongue swipe my upper lip, pleading for entrance which is given. When her tongue touches mine I feel like I'm in heaven. I feel like I could kiss her forever.

But all good things come to an end and so did our kiss when breathing became a necessity. I pulled back and look at her. Santana's eyes are still closed and there is a goofy smile on her face. I'm sure my smile is just as goofy if not goofier.

"Wow.." she breathes as she opens her eyes.

"Yeah, wow." I say in agreement.

"This doesn't feel real. I feel like I'm dreaming," she said.

As I reach over and pinch her I say, "It is real because if it wasn't that wouldn't have hurt."

"True. That hurt Britt," she pouted cutely.

"You want me to kiss it better, Sanny?"

She nods her head sheepishly and I lean down and kiss her slightly red arm. I pull my head back and look at her with a small smile on my face.

"Better?"

"Much."

We sit there a little while longer before she starts to stand up. She stretches her hand out towards me and I grab it slightly confused. She pulls me in and puts her hand on my waist, starting to sway.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I sway with her.

"Dancing." She gently pushes me outwards and tries to spin me. I comply and as I turn back around she pulls me into her tighter than before. "I know how much you love to dance so I figured, why not."

"Even without music?"

"We don't need music to dance, Britt," she says with a charming smile.

I kiss her cheek and lean my head against her shoulder. It was a little awkward since I'm a little bit taller than she is but we made it work. I felt safe in her arms and I knew she would never hurt me like Sam.

_Stop thinking about him. You're on a date with Santana. He was a terrible boyfriend, Santana will be a great girlfriend. _Wait, what? _It's only the first date and Santana has already been better to me than Sam ever has._

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing just thinking."

"About anything in particular?"

"Not really. Just how it's only the first date and you're treating me better than Sam ever did."

"Really?"

I nod my head.

"You said _only _the first date. Does that mean there will be more?"

"Do you want more dates with me?"

"Very much. I mean, yeah." She looks down shyly as I giggle at her eagerness. I lift her chin up so I can look at her properly.

"Then there will be more dates."

I leaned down to kiss her softly and after she picked the blanket up and put in her car she dropped me off at home. With a promise to text me when she got home and a good-bye kiss that turned into a short make out session, she left and I went to my room.

After my shower, I lay in bed and checked my phone. I had a new text from Santana.

_From Sanny:_

_**Hey Britt, I just wanted to let you know I got home safely. I hope you had fun tonight and that we can do it again sometime soon. Sweet dreams. –S**_

_TO Sanny:_

_**I had a lot of fun tonight and can't wait to do it again. Goodnight –B**_

Tonight was the first night in a long time that I fell asleep genuinely happy and with a smile on my face looking forward to what comes next with Santana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning I woke up still happy from my date with Santana even though it was almost two days ago. We've been texting non-stop but we haven't really talked about what any of this means. She was super busy yesterday; I'm not sure what with but she said it was important. I really want to hang out with her so we can talk about this hopefully budding romance between the two of us, but I'll have to wait until she's not busy.

As I get ready for my shift at the coffee shop, I hear my phone on my nightstand chime. As soon as I read who it's from a smile forms itself on my face.

_From Sanny:_

_**Hey Britt, sorry if I'm waking you up but I was wondering if you would like to meet up someplace for lunch. I'm not sure what you're schedule is so if you can't make it then maybe dinner tonight? -S**_

_To Sanny:_

_**My shift at Jumpin' Beans ends at 11 but I have to teach a class at 1 so lunch is fine with me. –B**_

After I finished getting ready and start my walk over to Jumpin' Beans when my phone goes off again.

_From Sanny:_

_**Sounds good. Meet me at Puck's 11:30? –S**_

_To Sanny:_

_**Awesome. See you then :) –B**_

Three hours. I can go this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Once again I am so extremely sorry for such a late update. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So much for more frequent updates. I've been on vacation so I haven't had that much time to update, so my apologies. **

**I wasn't a huge fan of Finn but he was still a vital part of Glee and I was crushed when I heard about what happened with Cory. My thoughts and prayers go out to the cast and Cory's friends and family and to anyone and everyone that was touched by his life. Heaven has a new angel.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SANTANA's POV**

11:25. I'm sitting at Puck's diner waiting on Brittany so we can have lunch and so I can tell her about why I was somewhat M.I.A. yesterday. I went to Finn's yesterday morning and got his opinion on what I should do about Sylvester Records since he's the only that knows.

"_Santana, you love to sing, and you are _very_ good at it. This is a great opportunity and I think you should go for it."_

"_Yea, but just 'cause this Will guy thinks I'm a good singer doesn't mean his boss will like me enough to actually give me a record deal. And say I _actually did_ get a deal. That will probably take up a lot of my time, time that could be spent with Brittany figuring things out. Our date went so well and I don't want her to think I'm too busy for her. That's not a good way to start a relationship. Ugh, this is so frustrating! What should I do?"_

"_GO. FOR. IT. SANTANA. Go down there, show them your AMAZING voice and when they give you a deal, tell them that you have a life outside of singing and that if they don't understand that then you're out. Once you make sure you have time to record hot hits and hit that hot blonde, and then you sign on the dotted line and you tell Brittany. Make sure she knows you're not too busy for her and you definitely want to be with her."_

"_Ignoring that comment about 'hitting that hot blonde,' you are absolutely right. I should do this. I'm going to do this. I'm gonna go down there now. Thanks, Finn, you're a great friend."_

"_Wait, San. Do you even know what song you're going to sing?"_

"_Of course I do. I'm like Berry, always got a song in my back pocket."_

Smiling to myself I look up at the sound of the diner door's bell and see my beautiful blonde gracefully walking in. She looks around and once she sees me a huge smile graces her lips.

"Hey," she says walking over to the table I'm sitting in.

"Hi," I say as I stand up to kiss her cheek, making her blush, and pull her chair out for her. "So, I have some exciting news to tell you."

"I'm all ears," she replied excitedly.

"So you remember the other night, when I sang you that song at the bar?" she nods. "Well after I sang this guy walked over to me and Finn in his business type clothes and he told me his name was Will Schuester and that he works for Sylvester Records. He said that he thought I should come down to the studio he works for and sing for his boss."

"Oh my gosh, San that's amazing!"

"I know. Well, anyways since Finn was the only person who knew, I went to his house yesterday morning and talked to him about it. At first I had some doubts about doing it, but after some encouragement from Finn, I went down to Sylvester Records and sang my heart out."

_As I walked into the doors of Sylvester Records, I see a brunette woman at the front desk talking on the phone. I walk over to her and wait patiently for her to finish her phone conversation._

_Once she finishes she looks up at me and smiles, "Hi, I'm Marley, how can I help you?"_

"_I was wondering if Will Schuester was here."_

"_Yeah, he is. Is he expecting you?"_

"_Um, no actually. Is that bad? Should I have made an appointment or something?"_

"_No," she giggles, "I think he's free right now. Let me just call him real quick."_

"_Thanks." I stand there kind of awkwardly half listening to the conversation and half trying to figure out what I'm going to say to them if I get to sing for them today. I really want to do this but I also _really _wanna be with Brittany. If it comes down to choosing between the two, I'll choose Brittany because she means more to me than some record deal._

"_Excuse me, miss?" she looks at me worriedly._

"_Hm, what? Oh sorry, just thinking."_

"_Mr. Schuester will be down any minute to see you so if you want you can sit at one of those chairs over there." She points to the chairs that I hadn't seen._

"_Thank you, Marley."_

"_You're welcome….?" She questioned, digging for my name._

"_Santana."_

"_You're welcome, Santana," she replies with a flirtatious smile. I just give her an awkward smile and go sit at one of the seats to wait for Schuester._

_I didn't have to wait long for Will to walk in from a hallway on the far side of Marley's desk. Instead of a suit he was dressed in dark jeans, a white button up, and a vest._

"_Santana, so glad you came to the studio. You have an amazing voice that I'm sure Sue will love."_

"_Um, Sue?"_

"_Oh, she's my boss, the owner of the company, the big guy."_

"_Don't you mean big woman?"_

"_Yeah, she's that too. Anyways, do you have something you could sing for us or did you just come down to talk?"_

"_I came down to show your boss what I've got." I told him with as much confidence I could muster._

"_Well that's fantastic. C'mon, I'll take you to a studio to get you all warmed up and make sure everything's set up correctly and then I'll call Sue to come for a listen. How's that sound?"_

"_Excellent."_

_We walked down the hallway he came from and enter one of the last rooms on the right. As we walk in I noticed multiple records from one band and some posters of the same band scattered around the room. The name of the band sounds familiar but I'm not sure where I've heard it before._

"_That's _Out of Tune_, they were one of our first bands to go kinda big. They had a few big hits and toured once but they were nothing compared to what I think you could turn out to be if we get the chance. Their biggest hit was a dance-pop song called _Rock Your Body."

Out of Tune? Rock Your Body? Where have I heard that before?

"_Dance teachers and choreographers around the world use it all the time. I've seen a very good dance choreographed by a woman named something Pierce, she's very talented."_

Of course! Brittany made up a dance for that song. God, she was so hot doing that dance. Wait, stop Santana, focus on the song now and later focus on how hot Brittany is.

"_Uh, Santana?"_

"_Sorry, was it by any chance a blonde dancer with the first name Brittany?"_

"_Yes, actually, I believe it was. Why have you seen it?"_

"_Yeah, I sorta helped her edit it but mainly I just watched her dance. There wasn't much need for editing with the talent she possesses."_

"_Yes, she is very talented. But anyway, let's focus on what we're here for today: your singing. Do you know what song you'd like to sing?"_

"_You know _Don't Stop Believin' right_?"_

"_I love that song. I'm a huge Journey fan. Back when I taught high school, I was in charge of the glee club and we did quite a few Journey songs. In fact, this was the first one we did when we were just starting out."_

'_That's interesting. So, Do I just go in and start singin' or what?"_

"_Just go in there, make yourself comfortable and I'll set everything up out here. I'll give you your cue through the system, the song will start and you can sing along or just get a feel for the studio, whatever you're comfortable with. Then just tell me when you're ready and I'll get Sue."_

"_Awesome." He started messing with buttons and switches on the board thingy. I look around the room at what looks to be sound proof walls, some stools, guitars and a keyboard. I pull a stool over in front of the stand where there's a microphone, headphones, and a podium thing for music sheets. I sit semi-comfortably in the chair waiting on Will. Another minute or so and I hear his voice from speakers in the ceiling._

"_Alright Santana, put the headphones on and the music will start in a sec for you to begin singing or whatever you're comfortable with."_

_I nod my head a few times as I pick up the large headphones. _I wonder how much these things cost. They look expensive and seem to come from a big name brand company. _I put them on and a few seconds later I hear the beginning of the song. I hum some of the song at first but as I get more confident I start softly singing._

_After the song goes off a second time, I look up at Will who seems to be playing a game on his phone. I exit the booth and tell him I'm ready for Sue to hear me sing. He gestures for me to take a seat and as I do so he calls who I'm guessing is Sue. _

"_Yeah, Sue, it's Will…Yes, she's in here with me now…She says she's ready for you…I know that…Alright...I'll tell her…Okay, yeah." He hangs up the phone and looks at me. "She says for me to tell you that you're not ready for what she brings but I think you'll be okay. Just don't be nervous and sing like you did the other night at the bar. By the way, I meant to ask you, and I don't mean to pry but it seemed as if you were singing that song to someone. Mind my asking who?"_

"_No, I don't mind. And it was Brittany, the dancer. We met in college and she's been a very important part of my life since then." Before I could continue about Britt and me, a tall, blonde woman walked in. she was wearing a red and white track suit and had I not felt the need to be semi-polite to this woman, I would have made a snide comment about it. _

"_Hello, I'm Sue Sylvester, founder and CEO of this company though I assume you already know that, considering the large Chia Pet over there tends to talk a lot."_

"_Sue – "_

"_Can it, William. Now, Sarah – "_

"_It's Santana, actually."_

"_Well _Santana_, Schuester here says you can sing. I know that he can spot talent on any given day and bring it out of even the shyest of people, but you don't seem that shy seeing as he found you singing in a bar. So if you have any talent at all, step into that booth and show me what you've got. Otherwise get out of my studio."_

"_Sue, that was a little harsh – "_

"_No, she's right. If I want to show her that I can sing then I need to get in there and sing not stand out here and make small talk." I say confidently as I walk towards the door to the sound booth._

"_She's a feisty one, that girl. I can see it already." _

_Will presses a button and gives me a thumbs-up as I place the headphones comfortably on my head. When I start singing I feel as if I'm not in a studio singing for a chance at a record deal. I feel like I'm at home or in the car singing along to the radio. I relax and sing my heart to show Sue that I can really do this. When I finish singing, I take off the headphones and look through the window at them in the other room. Will sits with a smile on his face and Sue stares back at me with what looks like shock. I walk out and into the room they're sitting in and get ready to ask how I did when Will speaks up._

"_Santana that was wonderful. You looked as though you were in your element and that this is where you're meant to be."_

"_Really?" I ask nervously and he just nods and looks to Sue. I look at her now feeling more nervous and kind of scared as to what her reaction will be._

_After a few awkwardly silent moments, Sue speaks._

"_I am impressed. I didn't expect you to be that good. What would you think about having a record deal with this label? We can get a contract written up today and have you ready to start your journey in the world of music by next week. What do you say?"_

_I'm about to agree when I think of what Finn said earlier._ Make sure you have time to record hot hits and hit that hot blonde, and then you sign on the dotted line.

"_Alright but first I have what could be called conditions or terms. The first one is that everyone knows I'm a lesbian. I didn't go through bullying and being kicked out of my abuela's house just to hide who I am from the world again."_

_Sue is the one to speak first. "Okay that can be done."_

_I start again before she gets the chance to keep going. "Secondly, I want to make sure I have time for my personal life, too. I don't want to be consumed by this before anybody even knows who I am. Something good could be happening in my life personally besides this and I want to make sure I have time for that as well. If you can't agree with me one these two things then we don't have a deal. So, Sue, what do _you _ say?"_

_Will looks at me stunned while Sue stares blankly at me. After a couple of minutes Sue looks to will and say, "Get that lawyer in here. We have a contract to make."_

"Oh my gosh, San! This is huge! I'm so happy for you! You're going to be so great and everyone is going to love you once they hear you sing!" Brittany gushes.

I shrug and look deeply into her eyes, "Yeah, but there's only one person I want to love me."

She smiles her cute smile and looks down. I know I made her blush by the way her cheeks start burning.

"You're too cute for your own good, ya know that?" I ask her teasingly although she is quite cute.

"Saaaaaan," she whines.

"What?"

"Stop being so sweet and charming."

I laugh and scoot closer to her. "It's just who I am, baby."

She looks up and kisses my cheek before I realize what I said. My cheeks start burning but thankfully my Latina heritage doesn't show it that well but I know she knows I'm blushing.

"So, is this, like, a date?" she questions.

I look at her as I reply, "That depends on whether or not you want it to be a date?"

"Yes.."

"Then it's a date."

Right as I finish, one of the waitresses who we know is Kitty seeing as she's slept with Puck multiple times like most of his female staff, walks over to us and takes our order. It's delivered a few minutes later since Puck knew we were here and knew what we would order.

"So, San, if this is our second date, does that mean we're dating? And don't answer that with another question. I want you to answer this on your own like a big girl." We both chuckle as she finishes her last sentence.

"I would hope this means we're dating 'cause I really wanna date you."

She giggles at my forwardness but is otherwise quiet.

I give her a confused look at her lack of comment and she just looks back at me with a 'don't you have something to ask me' smirk.

"Brittany S. Pierce, will you be my girlfriend?"

She stands from her seat and skips the two steps over to my chair and plops down as graceful as ever.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, San." She leans down and gives me one of the soft kisses that leaves me practically begging for more when she pulls away. "Took you long enough to ask though."

"What do you mean 'took me long enough'? You could've asked me."

"True but you were the one who sang me that song and took me on that wonderful date. So you should be the one asking me. And it's been like three weeks since I broke up with Sam. "

"I was giving you time to get over him or whatever!"

"San, I was over him the minute I realized my feelings for you."

"Oh, yeah? And when was that?"

"Like, last Christmas when you ditched your family just to hang out with me and watch old Christmas movies because Sam was busy and you didn't want me to be alone."

"Britt, that was like five months ago! Why didn't you break up with Sam?"

"I didn't know if you liked me like that or not."

"Britt, it's you. It's always been you."

"San, you've known me since junior year of college, you're saying you never wanted to be with anyone else?"

"Well, I did, but that was before I knew you. And even then I didn't feel the same way about anyone the way I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me?" she asks as she looks straight at me. Suddenly it feels like it's just us in this diner and no one else.

"I like you. A lot. Like, really a lot. I think you're the cutest, smartest, funniest, and most beautiful girl in the world. I feel that you should be treated like a princess and as your girlfriend I am going to do my best to make you feel that way."

She pulls me in for a searing kiss before I could say more. But as she kisses me I feel as if she knows what I would've said and just kisses me harder but somehow softer and more passionately at the same time. Don't know how that works but its Brittany and sometimes she does inexplicable things.

As she pulls back a beautiful smile graces her lips. "Thank you," she says and I only smile in response.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow, longest chapter yet. Hope y'all enjoyed it and I'm trying to make the updates longer and more frequent. I know I said that last time but this time I really do mean it. **

**I think I've said this before but I'm not sure so I'll just say it again. I listen to mainly country music so that's what a majority of the songs in the story will be. But if any of you have song suggestions I'd love to hear them and I'll probably include them in this story somehow. Also if you have any suggestions to things that could happen in the story, I'm all ears.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing even though I'm terrible at having regular update times. I'm working on it though!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, instead of reading my 600 page book for school that starts in two weeks, I decided to post an update. I'm a terrible student.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SANTANA's POV**

It's been a few weeks since Brittany said she'd be my girlfriend and things have been going great with us. We've been on quite a few dates and we just hang out a lot too. Not only are things going good with Brittany, but things are going good at the studio as well. Sue, Will, and I have been trying to figure out what type of music best suits my voice and we have actually started on a song. From what we have they think it could be a hit but we still have a long way to go.

I'm sitting in my living room working on lyrics for the song when I hear a knock at the door. Curious, I get up to find the girl who constantly consumes my thoughts.

"Hey," she says as she bounds into my house. She's about to walk past me but I gently grab her wrist and turn her to face me. She looks slightly confused a first but I give her no time to question my actions as I pull her in for a gentle but passionate kiss.

"Hi," I say as I pull back and let go of her wrist. I shut the front door and lead her to the couch where I was previously sitting before she came in.

"What's all that stuff?" she asks as her brow furrows cutely.

"That would be lyrics to a song we're working on. The beginning of a song at least. We're still trying to get a feel for what type of music I would be able to sing best." She watches me curiously as I stack the music sheets together so I can put them away.

"Can I maybe read it?" she asks shyly.

"What? You think it's about you or something?" I teasingly suggest.

She shoves me playfully, "No, I just wanna read it, that's all." I lift a questioning eyebrow at her. "Okay, fine. I do want to know if it's about me."

"Was that so hard, baby?" She shoves me again. "And, yes it is about you. But I don't know if you'd want to read it. I mean, it's only the beginning and it might not even be that good." Before I can doubt myself she gives me a reassuring kiss.

"San, I've known you for five years. You're great at everything you do so I'm sure writing a song won't be any different than anything else you've done."

"Well what about that one time we tried to play field hockey during our senior year of college? I _sucked_ at that. Even Quinn was better than me at that and I hate her for that."

"Babe, you love Quinn so don't even start. So you won't be playing professional field hockey anytime soon but everything else you do is done amazingly and I have to question whether you're actually human or not."

"I am pretty talented, aren't I?"

"Don't push it, baby. But yes you are. Now let me see those lyrics." Reluctantly I reach over the arm of the couch to grab them from the coffee table. I hand them to her nervously because this song is totally about her and I'm starting to doubt the level of my songwriting skills.

"San, this is really good!"

"You're just saying that 'cause it's about you!"

"No, really, Sanny, this is really, really good! I'm super proud of you."

"Don't be too proud yet, babe. The song isn't even close to being finished yet."

She moves herself so she's straddling me. She leans over and puts the music sheets back on the coffee table where I got them.

"Santana Lopez." _Oh, shit. _"You listen and you listen good because I'm only going to say this once. That song is amazing and I don't care if it's only half of it or the whole thing, it's amazing. You've done so good with it already and I can't wait until you finish because when you do I'll be able to say, '_Hey, that's my girlfriend's song and I am so proud of her.' _And it's so sweet of you to write your first song about me."

"Thank you, baby. What did I do to deserve you?" She simply shrugs and pulls me in for a sweet kiss. It started out as a sweet kiss but soon turned into a hot and heavy make out session. We were both getting pretty handsy when my phone started going off.

"Don't get it," she practically panted. So, I let it ring. You'd do the same if you had a hot blonde on your lap and besides, if it's important, they can leave a message.

Not even a minute after my phone went off, does hers start ringing.

"Ay dios mío, just get it." She gave me one last kiss and answered her phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Rachel." _Leave it to Berry. _"Yes, I'm with Santana, why...Yes, we heard it…We were, uhm, busy…Yes…You're where...I don't know talk to her later…Ok, ok, fine. Here she is."

"What, Berry?" I say frustrated. _She's a total cock block. Just 'cause she doesn't get any doesn't mean she should deprive the rest of us._

"Hello to you too, Santana. I was just wondering if you would like to come to my performance tomorrow night with Brittany as your date. Now it's not on Broadway this time, but – "

"What time will it start and what do I need to wear?" I question impatiently. This is actually the first time she's requested my presence at a performance so I'm curious about it considering she usually just demands all of our friends' be there unless we're dying or something.

"I'm going to arrive at 8:30 although I don't actually go on until 9:45; I like to be there early to prep myself as you know. It's at a bar so casual attire would be appropriate – "

"Wait, wait, hold up. You, Rachel Berry are performing at a_ bar? _Is this real life?"

"Well, if you must know, I was inspired by your singing in a bar to catch the eye of your love interest so I thought that if it worked for you then surely it could work for me, too. Before you ask who it is that I am interested in I am not going to tell you because you would most likely tell Brittany and she'd tell my secret crush."

"Hey, don't talk about my girl like that! So what if she can't hold in her excitement sometimes and she tells people things that are meant to be surprises. That's just who she is and I wouldn't have her any other way. And _of course _I'd tell her because we tell each other everything even before we were dating and that hasn't changed."

Looking up at Brittany after I finished my little speech, she smiles at me sweetly and kissed my cheek. I just smile back and try to pay attention to Berry who's still chatting away on the phone.

"I apologize for my mistake. If you two are coming tomorrow I would like you to be there before nine. So will you be there?"

"Let me ask her if she wants to go." Turning my attention to Brittany I ask her, "Hey babe, Rachel's doing a thing at a bar tomorrow and wants to know if we'll be there. You want to go?" I can feel her nod against my shoulder and a mumbled "Sure."

"Alright, Berry, we'll go. Is it at Rave?"

"Yes it is since they have open mic night tomorrow."

"Well, well Berry, you're just stealing all my ideas aren't you? If this thing works out I am taking credit since I did it first."

"Very well, Santana, but I'll have you know that my song choice will be different than yours – "

"Yeah, we all know you pretty much just listen to Broadway music. Look I gotta go, see ya tomorrow." _A girl can only take so much Berry._

"Now, where were we?" I look down and noticed that my beautiful blonde had fallen asleep on me. "You are so cute, babe." Gently, I lift her up and carry her upstairs to my room and lay her down carefully on the bed. I go to my dresser and pull out a big t-shirt and some sleep shorts. As I turn around I glance at the alarm clock on my nightstand and see that it's only a little after nine.

I sit down and gently shake her to see if she wants to change or if I'll have to do it myself. I've seen her almost naked before but that was when we were still friends and we actually haven't even had sex yet to be honest. Don't get me wrong I _definitely _want to but each time we get close to it, something always stops us. Most the time it's Berry with her need to have never ending conversations over the phone with someone. But, we also haven't done anything because I want her to be ready when we do take that next step.

She seems to be somewhat awake so I ask her if she wants to change and she gives me a small nod. I ask her if she wants to do it or if she wants me to do it and I have to scoot closer just to hear her answer.

"You."

Carefully, I begin to take off her jean shorts that make her look so hot. _Stop it, Lopez. She's asleep and this is totally innocent._ I put the sleep shorts on over her sexy underwear that barely hides anything. _Oh shit. Bad idea. You're an idiot Santana._ I reach up and gently pull her tank top over her head and my eyes automatically transfix themselves on her small, but perky breasts as I realize she wasn't wearing a bra. _Damn you Berry. I'm so going to hit you the next time I see you._

"Mmmh, like what you see?" I hear Brittany mumble. I thought she was asleep. "Give me the shirt you perv."

"I, um, I wasn't perving, just…just admiring the view."

"Uh huh, sure you were babe."

"Whatever babe, it's your fault for being insanely hot." I say as I lean down to kiss her forehead. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back in her soon." I walk over to my dresser and pull out a shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Going to take a cold shower, Sanny?"

"Shut up, Britt!" I hear her laugh from my room as I walk into the bathroom connected to my bedroom. _The things that girl does to me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After my shower, I walk back into my room and see Brittany under the blankets and cuddled up to one of my pillows in the spot I would normally be in. Unable to resist, I run downstairs to grab my phone and hers and run back upstairs to take a picture of my baby. I place her phone next to the alarm clock on my nightstand and after setting the picture I had just taken as my background, I lay down next to Brittany.

I move the pillow from under her and she instantly searches for something she can be cuddled against. I scoot closer to her on my back and as if she knew it was actually me instead of a pillow this time she rests her arm across my waist tightly. I pull her in close and kiss the top of her head.

"I love you," I whisper into her head. _I wish I had the courage to tell her when she's awake._

She hums contently in her sleep and I hold her tighter and fall asleep soon after that.

**BRITTANY's POV**

Did I hear her correctly? Did she just say she loves me? Does she know I heard her? Do I love her back? She's perfect to me and even though we've been together for a short time, I think I do love her. I mean I've had feelings for her for almost six months now. I didn't feel like this towards Sam, or anyone else for that matter. She makes me feel special, like I'm the only girl in the room even when the room is full of girls prettier me, and she's always there to assure me that I'm prettier than anyone else. Yeah, this is definitely love. Now I kinda wish she were awake to know how I feel but I don't wanna wake her when I can tell her later. My feelings aren't going to change overnight or maybe even ever. That wouldn't be so bad, loving her forever.

"I love you, too." I whisper back knowing she didn't hear me since she fell asleep fifteen minutes ago. Her grip on me tightens the slightest bit and I soon follow her into dreamland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, they love each other, Santana just doesn't know Brittany loves her yet. But she will in the next update. Maybe, maybe not. The world may never know. No, the world will know sometime in the near future. **

**That sounded funnier in my head. Ignore my lame attempt at being funny.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
